The double-fold buckle capable of adjusting the effective length of bands comprising a first band and a second band comprises an upper plate pivotally connected to the first band, a lower plate rotatably connected to the other end of the upper plate, and a band length adjusting buckle pivotally connected to the other end of the lower plate and secured to the second band.
Japanese Utility Model Publication 56-10172 discloses the above-described double-fold buckle.
FIG. 22 is a sectional view of the double-fold buckle disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication 56-10172. The buckle comprises an upper plate 3 rotatably connected to an end of a band 1 by a pin 2, an lower plate 4 connected to the other end of the upper plate 3 by a pin, and a band length adjusting buckle 6 slidably mounted on the other band 5.
The band length adjusting buckle 6 has a slidable frame 10 comprising a bottom plate 7 and side walls 8 extending from both sides of the bottom plate, and a push plate 13 having a pair of supporting lugs 12 each of which is inserted in an elongated hole 11 formed in the side wall 8 with a slight play in the vertical direction. The push plate 13 is adapted to lightly abut on the other band so that the slidable frame 10 may slide along the band.
An end of the push plate 13 is bent to form an engaging portion 14. The length adjusting buckle 6 further has a cover 16 pivotally connected to the end of the upper plate 3 by a pin 15. The upper and lower plates 3 and 4 are folded and an engaging hook 17 projecting from the cover 16 is engaged with the engaging portion 14 so that the diameter of the band can be decreased to render the watch to be worn on a wrist.
In addition, the end of the lower plate 4 is bent downward to form a V shape, thereby forming a pushing projection 18. As shown in FIG. 22, when the lower plate 4 of the buckle is rotated away from the other band 5, the pushing projection 18 is disengaged from the push plate 13 to release the plate. Hence the length adjusting buckle 6 can be moved on the band 5, thereby enabling to adjust the effective length of the band in accordance with the size of the wrist.
After the length is adjusted, the lower plate 4 is rotated toward the band 5 so that the pushing projection 18 depresses the push plate 13, thereby to abut the push plate against the band 5. Hence the length adjusting buckle 6 can be attached to the band. At that time, a pair of lugs 19 projecting from both sides of the lower plate engage with grooves 20 formed in the side walls 8 so that the lower plate 4 is prevented from rising.
In such a buckle, depending on the manner in which the watch is worn, especially when releasing the cover 16 from the engaging portion 14, a large force is exerted, so that the lower plate 4 may further be rotated in the clockwise direction in FIG. 22 from the push plate depressing state. When the lower plate 4 is thus rotated, the pushing projection 18 leaves the push plate 13 at the opposite end, thereby releasing the length adjusting buckle 6 from the band 5. Thus there may occur an accident where the band is released from the wrist, and the watch falls off.
Moreover, since the lugs 19 are engaged with the grooves 20, it is difficult to raise the lower plate 4 while wearing the watch to adjust the length of the band. Instead, the watch must be taken off from the wrist and the connecting plates must be rotated using such a tool as a screwdriver. Thus the adjusting operation is troublesome. In addition, since the plates are forced to rotate using the tool, the members such as the lower plate may be deformed. As a result, if the length is frequently adjusted in accordance with the daily changes of the size of the wrist so that the watch may be comfortably worn, the buckle may break and loose its function as a buckle.
Furthermore, the lugs 19, which project out from the side walls 8, may injure the cuffs of the clothes.
Moreover, the relative positions of the pushing projections 18 and the upper and lower plates 3 and 4 must be accurately set to obtain the predetermined effect, thus rendering the manufacture difficult.
FIGS. 23 and 24 show a conventional buckle disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open 6-66329. The buckle is provided with a lock mechanism comprising a slidable frame 22 in which a band 21a is inserted, and a cover 24 connected to the other band 21b.
A pair of opposite holes 26a are formed in side walls 26 of the slidable frame 22. In a guide housing 27, there are disposed a pair of push buttons 28 and a pair of springs (not shown). The guide housing 27 is disposed in the slidable frame 22 so as to project a pair of manipulating portions 28A of the push button from holes 26a.
The slidable frame 22 is further provided with a support pin 23 fixed to the side walls 26. A band fixing hook 25 is rotatably mounted on the support pin 23. The band fixing hook 25 presses the band 21a by way of a push plate 25a which is movably held in a direction of the thickness of the band, thereby pressing the band 21a. Thus, the band 21a is fixed at an arbitrary position with respect to the slidable frame 22.
A substantially T-shaped hook 24a projects from the underside of the cover 24. The hook 24a engages engaging portions (not shown) of the push buttons 28 which are urged by the spring, thereby fastening the cover 24 to the slidable frame 22.
When the manipulating portions 28A of the push buttons 28 are depressed against the urging of the spring, each engaging portion of the push buttons 28 is disengaged from the hook 32 so that the cover 24 and the slidable frame 22 are released from one another. A coil spring 29 is wound around a connecting shaft for coaxially connecting the cover 24, the other band 23 and a band connecting hook for urging the cover 24 in the opening direction. Thus, the cover 24 is automatically opened from the slidable frame 22.
In the above-described buckle, the spring 29 is exposed so that the appearance of the personal adornment band is deteriorated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a buckle for a personal adornment band where the watch is prevented from falling off, the length of the band is easily adjusted, and which does not injure the clothes of the wearer, and is easy to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a buckle wherein the spring means of the cover is not visible.